


Don't tease, my dear, don't tease

by GabIsOkay



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cuz' it's amazing, Fluff, Gore, He just want some love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can make sum more, I enjoyed it more than I should, I have lot of polish songs folks, I use "Patryck" not "Patryk", I'll put translation and link to song, I'm so sorry, If this annoy someone sorry, M/M, Pat is done, Patryck is stressed bean, Polish Song, Song fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabIsOkay/pseuds/GabIsOkay
Summary: Patryck want some love and peace, Paul want to tease and smoke.It ends with angrily singed polish song and confused Eyebrows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SONG FIC ALERT (KINDA???)  
> Please remember that English is not my first language.   
> Also feedback please. I can make chapter 2, but I need feedback.

~~**WOW WAIT TRIGGER WARNING FOR SONG FIC**~~

Patryck was a calm and patient man. He could endure almost everything. Long night shifts, that made him want to punch things. The calls from his family, and excuses that he made to protect them from a truth. Hell, he was calm even when Red Leader decided that Paul will be his roommate. He accepted the smoking and snoring at three am. But he couldn't bear teasing.

He never could stay calm when someone picks on him, make fun of him, heck, he couldn't stand mocking even if his life depended on this. And when he started to flirt with Paul and being friend-zoned every time, he was absolutely annoyed by teasing smirks that man was giving him. Because Patryck knew that Paul knew. Hell, Paul was the one who flirted with anything that breathes. He knew when someone tried to be romantic. And that made Patryck angry. And done. Mostly done.

Patryck was home. I mean 'home'. Yeah. His room. With Paul in it. He wasn't so sure if he should open the door now. He had 14 hours of a shift, then training, and then he had to dump bodies. I mean, C'mon! Where are these bodies from?! In the middle of the week? He was pretty sure that people are dying to make him suffer.

Well in the other words, Pat was damn tired. His back ached, his head was heavy, and something was telling him that even his beautiful 5 hours of sleep was not going to help a giant headache that was about to start. So when he entered his room, and the first thing he saw was shirtless Paul, he thought that he gonna explode. Instead, he just lay down on a sofa, next to smoking man.

"Stop smoking Paul, or I will cough my lungs out." He muttered with closed eyes. He wasn't prepared for teasing or something like that. What a shame.

"I thought that you like my smoking." Said Paul, hint of laughter in his voice. "Isn't it making me 'hot'?" He smirked. Paul was observing Patryck's face. Truth to be told, he wanted Pat to broke. He liked teasing and playing 'hard to get' but he wanted to go out finally. He knew that Pat was trying, and honestly, seeing him do that was absolutely great.

He heard something coming out of Patryck's mouth. "What is that, friend?" He asked, smirking. Pat's mouth twitched.

" _Nie dokazuj, miły nie dokazuj. Przecież nie jest z ciebie znowu taki cud_." He singed, opening his one eye to look at Paul. " _Nie od razu, miły nie od razu, nie od razu stopisz serca mego lód_." " Sorry?" Asked confused man." You know that I don't understand Polish."

" _Było kiedyś w pewnym mieście wielkie poruszenie. Wystawiono niesłychanie pięknie przedstawienie. Wszyscy dobrze się bawili, chociaż był wyjątek._ " This time was Patryck's time to smirk." _Młody pan w pierwszym rzędzie wszystko miał za nic._ " He frowned sitting up, facing Paul, who had no idea what was going on. " _Nawet to, że śpiewak śpiewał tylko dla tego pana._ " This time Patryck narrowed his eyes and took Paul's cigarette." _I gdy rozum tracił dla niego, śmiał się, klaskał._ " He crushed cigarette in his hand, almost being relieved of pain in his hand, that distracted him from his migraine and aching back.

" _W drugim akcie śpiewak śpiewał znacznie już rozważniej. Młody pan była ciągle niepoważny._ " He let go of smoke in his hand, and taking Paul's face in his hands." _Aż do chwili, kiedy nagle, wśród pokazu, padły słowa:_ " Pat's face is inches from Paul's, when he let go and stand up." _Nie dokazuj miły, nie dokazuj. Przecież nie jest z ciebie znowu taki cud._ " He turn to look at staring man. He tilted his head, and smiled at him." _Nie od razu, miły nie od razy, nie od razu stopisz serca mego lód._ "

He stopped and gave satisfied look. " You can translate this if you want, _miły_." Patryck laughed as he left the room. Paul wasn't sure what song he just heard, but if he gonna hear it every time he piss of Pat, he's damn sure he's gonna do it more often.


	2. Sorry/Not Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK GOOGLE HOW 'BIGOS' LOOKS SO THIS CHAPTER MAKES SENSE TO YOU
> 
> Also Warning for gore and angst.

Pat was slowly bleeding out. Sure, he's a medic, but how can it matter when a blast from a shotgun made his stomach looked like bigos. Ah, bigos. Geez, he missed mum and her bigos. He could use some bigos right now.  
He always thought he's gonna die with a blast. Not that kind of blast, but he really can't complain right now.   
Wait, what about Paul, Paul was here with him too. Shit is Pau okay.   
He tried standing up, but he couldn't. He felt dizzy. His stomach hurts. Why his stomach hurts so much.  
He looked down at his hands, crimson red blood seeping through them. Red is such a nice color. Why was it here again? Oh yeah, he was shot.   
He can't be shot. Oh God, he was gonna die? He can't die, he has to stay for Paul, Pau can be in danger and...   
He felt the floor getting warmer and warmer with his blood. It felt weird. The blood on the floor was warm, but he felt so cold. He felt like he was a kid again, laying in the snow and playing with boys and girls. Back in Poland, every snowball fights were the same; someone got hit by a rock inside their snowballs, and the adults made them stop.  
But their fights usually ended with only a little of blood, and now...   
Pat felt nothing but blood. Under his fingers, his stomach, his neck. Everywhere but inside of his body.  
God, it felt weird. All of his guts were outside of his body, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it should.   
"Jolks, Jolka, pamiętasz lato ze snu, gdy pisałaś 'tak mi źle," His throat seemed dry, but he forced the words out of his mouth. " urwij się choćby zaraz, coś ze mną zrób, nie zostawiaj mnie tu samej, o nie.'" The words sounded so wrong in the empty room. Pat felt even colder.  
"Żebrząc wciąż o benzynę, gnałem przez noc, silnik rzęził ostatkiem sił." He let go of his stomach, or what was left of his stomach. There were some black dots in his vision." Aby być znowu w Tobie, śmiać się i kląć." He stopped feeling blood under his fingerprints, the blood that should be in him, in his veins. He felt like he should do something about this but he couldn't remember what. And he couldn't seem to care.   
"Wszystko było tak proste w te dni..." And just like that, he felt nothing.  
It was almost soothing...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

" Stay there Paul, I will check this one myself." I say before entering the arcade. Paul's eye is damaged and he needs medical attention ASAP. Dammit, where's Patryck? He should be somewhere around here.  
I open the door in front of me. The power is off but the light from outside is shining through shattered windows. I don't hear anything, so I assume Pat is not here. Dammit. I get walkie-talkie out of my pocket. "Paul, stay where you are. I can't find Patr-" Walkie-talkie falls out of my hand as I stare at the mess in front of me, that once was my soldier, I even dare to say, my friend.  
In front of me lies Pat, his guts on the floor, a big puddle of red surrounding him. The blood stopped seeping some time ago, I assume, and now it was just shining in the dark. The blood on his hands, on his face, the blood on his gun. The gunshot wound on his stomach was so huge, that I honestly didn't know if he didn't get matching shot to the torso.   
I back off and I cover my nose because I can only smell the blood of my dead friend. One of his hands is clenched on his walkie-talkie, shattered and broken. Few trickles of blood mixed with vomit are coming out of his mouth. I can see a little of flesh in them. His eyes are glassy, but not filled with tears, they're staring at the wall, half closed.   
He looked almost peaceful.  
I heard worried voiced from my walkie. Oh fuck, Paul. How can I say it to Paul? His bleeding heavily, and I'm sure that if Pat was here, he would say that he cannot stress too much. Oh fuck. I can't have another dead solider tonight.  
"Tord?" The words make me jump and the first thought that comes to my mind is that maybe Pat is alive, but no, the voice is deeper and have less of the accent. I turn around.  
And I wasn't ready for what I have seen.  
Paul was standing here, his damaged eye half closed and red with his blood, cigarette falling out of his mouth as he sees Pat.   
"Pat...?" He looks surprised, no...  
He looks crushed. Like his entire world just went straight to hell.   
And honestly, I believe that it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm, I wrote the first part of this chapter on my phone so, ummm  
> Here's the song -----> Jolka Jolka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkOuBC78qV8  
> Polish version (the first and second part of the song)  
> Jolka, Jolka,   
> Pamiętasz lato ze snu,   
> Gdy pisałaś: "tak mi źle,   
> Urwij się choćby zaraz,   
> Coś ze mną zrób,   
> Nie zostawiaj tu samej, o nie". 
> 
> Żebrząc wciąż o benzynę,   
> Gnałem przez noc,   
> Silnik rzęził ostatkiem sił,   
> Aby być znowu w Tobie,   
> Śmiać się i kląć,   
> Wszystko było tak proste w te dni.   
> (English ver.)
> 
> Jolka, Jolka, do you remember that summer of dreams,  
> When you used to write: “I feel so bad  
> Come to me even if it's right now, do something with me,  
> Don’t leave me here alone, oh no."
> 
> Still begging for petrol, I raced through the night,  
> The engine groaned with the last of its strength,  
> To be in you again, to laugh and to swear,  
> Everything was so simple during those days.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
> Boy, I relete to this song so much haha-   
> Also I never wrote gore or/and angst before so tell me what you think :D ( I need to change tags, are you happy now )  
> PS (The part after Pat's death id Tord's POV if someone wonders)  
> PPS (Tell me if there are some grammar mistakes, I'm still learning)

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the female in the song to male, because of reasons. And there's no beta, and I'm tired. Forgive me my mistakes.  
> Also song by Marek Grechuta - "Nie dokazuj"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPiDIWN8YHI&feature=youtu.be <\-----SONG
> 
> Miły- dear
> 
> Było kiedyś w pewnym mieście wielkie poruszenie,  
> Wystawiano niesłychanie piękne przedstawienie,  
> Wszyscy dobrze się bawili, chociaż był wyjątek.-There was once great commotion in some city   
> incredibly beautiful play was staged  
> everyone had fun, although there was an exception
> 
> Młody pan w pierwszym rzędzie wszystko miał za nic,  
> Nawet to że śpiewak śpiewał tylko dla tego pana,  
> I gdy rozum tracił dla niego, śmiał się, klaskał.-Young man in the front row had all of it for nothing  
> even when singer sang only for this man  
> and when he was losing his reason for him, he laughed and clapped
> 
> W drugim akcie śpiewak śpiewał znacznie już rozważniej,  
> Młody pan był jednak ciągle niepoważny,  
> Aż do chwili, kiedy nagle, nagle wśród pokazu,  
> Padły słowa...-In the second act, the singer was singing more cautiously  
> but the young man was still windy  
> until the moment when suddenly, suddenly during the show  
> fell thise words:
> 
> Nie dokazuj, miły nie dokazuj,  
> Przecież nie jest z ciebie znowu taki cud,  
> Nie od razu, miły nie od razu,   
> nie od razu stopisz serca mego lód.-Don't tease, my dear, don't tease   
> you aren't such a wonder  
> not instantly , my dear, not instantly  
> you won't instantly melt ice of my heart


End file.
